Nightmare From The Past
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: A war between two evils ravages into the future. A war that holds a prophecy and a destiny that a young blue hedgehog can't avoid. What is it? And why would there be a war connected to a prophecy about Sonic? Read and find out.
1. Memory, Of A Loved One

Chapter 1

Memory, Of A Loved One

It was the 1770's on the planet where Sonic lived. But, this story begins before Sonic ever existed. Amy Rose and her Mother were having a wonderful time in their cave. They didn't know someone was about to attack them.

"Oh, Mom it's so nice to be together" Amy exclaimed, spinning around.

"Yes, ever since the W-pack gave up it's been so peaceful" Amy's Mother said.

The creature entered the cave and startled the two girls.

"Ahh! Mom, I thought they gave up" Amy cried.

(This is before Amy got her hammer and her attitude)

"Amy! Run! I'll hold him off" Amy's Mother told her.

"No!" Amy cried.

"Just Go!" Amy's Mother told her.

Amy started running out of the cave door. But when she turned back, her Mother was lying on the ground. Not moving.

"No!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy ran over to her Mother. Amy kneeled beside her. Amy started to cry.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll get your revenge" Amy exclaimed, "Even if it takes me a hundred years or more."

Outside the cave, the creature was talking to itself.

"My pack was foolish to give-in to such weak beings" The Creature said.

"I'll let one of my ancestors in the future finish my job" The Creature finished.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom in her house.

"What a weird dream or…nightmare" Amy exclaimed.

Then Amy heard a howl outside her window. Amy gasped. Amy got out of bed and walked over to her window.

"He's still out there" Amy exclaimed, scared.


	2. A Midnight Attack

Chapter 2

A Midnight Attack

Sonic ran through the Great Forest to where he heard growling.

"I was sure I heard something in here" Sonic cried.

Sonic looked all around him. When he heard a twig snap behind him. His ear twitched in that direction. Sonic turned around and saw only a bush.

"I thought I heard…" He trailed off as something pounced on him.

Sonic looked at what it was.

"Who are you? And get off of me!" Sonic yelled.

"Why should I?" The creature asked.

"Because I said so…" Sonic yelled again, "…and you still haven't answered my first question."

Sonic started struggling to get the creature off him. The creature lifted its head and sniffed the air. Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're the right hedgehog I've been looking for" the creature said.

"Why is it always me, that evil wants to get rid of" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not here to kill you" the creature told him.

Sonic was now worried. If this creature didn't want to kill Sonic, then what did it want with him.

"Then what do you want with me?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you'll find out" The creature exclaimed.

Sonic got even more worried.

_If he won't tell me what's going on then I can guess it's way past not cool, _Sonic thought.

The creature under the darkness of the trees could not be seen even under the moonlight. The creature then attacked Sonic and the last thing that can be heard is his scream of pain turning into a ferocious howl.


	3. Pain From Night

Chapter 3

Pain From Night

It was morning in the Great Forest, where Sonic The Hedgehog lay. Sonic opened one eye. To see it was morning. Sonic opened his other eye to look around. Sonic got up off the ground to stand up. But his leg ached greatly.

"Uh…what's up with my…" Sonic looked down at his leg, "What?"

Sonic's left leg was completely covered with dried up blood. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Sonic said putting his hand over his mouth.

Sonic looked around once more.

"If only there was a way to get hold of Tails" Sonic said, "For once I need help."

Elsewhere, outside a house/workshop.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails said, worried.

"Tails!" Amy called.

Amy ran up to Tails, who was waiting outside his workshop.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Tails asked.

Amy looked at Tails' expression.

"Don't worry about me" Amy told him, "What's wrong with you?"

Tails sighed.

"Amy, it's Sonic" Tails told her.

Amy looked around.

"What about Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He went for a run last night and never came back to the workshop" Tails explained.

Amy gasped.

"We've got to go look for him" Amy said, "Where'd he say he went for a run?"

"The Great Forest" Tails pointed to the forest.

"Okay, let's go find Sonic" Amy cried.

Tails nodded.

In the Great Forest. Sonic clutched his shoulder as he just found out that that was the actual spot where the creature bit him.

"I've…never felt…so much…pain" Sonic cried as he whimpered in pain.

Sonic's arm started to go numb.

"Wha…my arm…I can't feel my hand touching it" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic started poking his arm, but he didn't feel a thing.

"Great, just what I need" Sonic said.

Sonic looked at the ground with sadness.

"Some hero I turned out to be" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" A voice called.

"Huh" Sonic cried, surprised.

Sonic looked up as he heard that voice again.

"Sonic!" It called.

"It's Amy" Sonic cried, happy.

"Sonic, where are you?" Another voice called.

"And Tails" Sonic exclaimed.

"Did you hear that, Tails" Amy said.

"I sure did" Tails said.

Sonic heard footsteps hitting the muddy grass as they approached him. Soon after a few minutes of running they arrived at a small area with trees all around and in the middle was…Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

Sonic flinched as she touched his shoulder.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

Amy looked over Sonic and saw his shoulder and leg.

"Sonic…your leg…and your shoulder" Amy cried.

"Is this why you didn't come back last night?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic told them.

Tails and Amy looked at each other.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Amy asked.

"I was attacked last night" Sonic said.

"Attacked" Amy and Tails gasped.

"I don't know what it was, but its claws on its toes must've scrapped my leg, while it bit me on the shoulder" Sonic told them.

Amy gasped a second time.

_Could it be him, No! It can't be, _Amy thought shaking her head.

"Sonic, I brought a first aid kit just in case you were in trouble" Tails said, getting down on his knees.

Sonic gave Tails a weak thumbs up. Tails got out the first aid kit and opened it. He took out the bandage roll and unwrapped it. He then stopped and started panicking.

"Tails, what's up" Sonic asked.

"I don't know the first thing about bandaging someone's wounds" Tails said.

Amy put her hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Amy" Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails, I know how" Amy told him.

"Thanks Amy" Tails thanked, handing her the bandages.

Sonic flinched a bit from Amy.

"Sonic, don't worry I won't make it too tight" Amy told him.

Sonic smiled a little and laid his leg out.

Amy stopped and just realised what was missing.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"We've got no water" Amy answered.

"Water" Sonic cried.

"Sonic's right Amy, what's the water for?" Tails asked.

"To wash the dried blood off" Amy told them.

Tails took out a water bottle and gave it to Amy. Amy ripped a piece of bandage off the bandage roll and put some water on it. Sonic flinched again.

"Don't worry, it's only a little bit of water it's not gonna hurt you" Amy smiled.

Sonic calmed down and let Amy clean his wounds. Amy dabbed the bandage on his leg and tried to be very gentle. Sonic tried his best not to flinch if it stung. Amy finished cleaning his knee and moved around to his right shoulder. She started cleaning his shoulder bite. Since there wasn't much she was done quickly. Tails then passed the bandages to Amy. Amy wrapped the bandage around Sonic's arm and under it. Amy then tied it up. She then moved to his leg. Amy wrapped the bandage around Sonic's leg and tied the end together. Soon she finished and stood up.

"Thanks Amy, Tails" Sonic said, "What would I do without you guys."

Tails smiled happily, while Amy smiled weakly.


	4. From Day To Night

Chapter 4

From Day To Night

Tails and Amy had helped Sonic get back to the workshop. Amy and Tails soon after left Sonic there and went back into the Great Forest to see what creature attacked him last night. They had left just before sunset to give Sonic some food and drinks. Sonic slept most the time just so he could rest his shoulder and leg. But Sonic didn't know what would happen when the moon arose.

Sonic woke up just before the sun was completely gone and found three chilidogs and a water bottle on the table in front of him.

"Sweet, they must have left this for me before they left" Sonic said, as he rubbed his hands together.

Sonic sat up and ate all three chilidogs within seconds and had a quick drink of the water.

"Ahh, that was nice" Sonic said.

Sonic looked out the window at the moon starting to rise.

"I wonder how long they've been gone" Sonic said.

Sonic got up and walked over to the window. Just as the moon came up he stared straight at it and started feeling funny.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked himself, "It couldn't have been the chilidogs I ate."

Sonic then howled in pain at what happened next.

Inside the Great Forest, Amy and Tails were walking around with flashlights. They had come prepared knowing they would stay out after dark.

"I don't understand, why hasn't it attacked us yet?" Tails asked.

"Maybe it doesn't want to" Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, turning to face Amy.

Amy started getting nervous.

"Well…I…err mean…maybe it doesn't…because maybe…" Amy trailed off as something jumped on her.

"Amy!" Tails cried.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Miss Amy Rose here to try and stop me" the creature spoke.

Amy looked at it in complete shock.

"Time to finish the job I started a long time ago" the creature said lifting its clawed paw in the air.

Amy closed her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Amy!" Tails cried.

Tails flew over to the creature and grabbed hold of its furry arm.

"Let go, you little mutant!" the creature yelled as it shook its arm.

Tails was slipping and was set flying. He hit the front of a tree while in midair and fell to the ground. Unconscious.

"Tails!" Amy cried.

"Weak creature" the creature turned its attention back to Amy, "Now for you."

It got its claw ready once again to slice Amy apart. Amy closed her eyes once more.

"I don't think so" A gruff voice exclaimed.

Amy didn't want to open her eyes, even to see who said that. She just knew that who it was wasn't Sonic, Shadow or Knuckles. The creature that spoke jumped on the other creature, growling ferociously at it.

Amy felt nothing on top of her and opened her eyes to see the creature not on top of her anymore. She didn't bother look around, she ran over to Tails. Who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Tails, Tails, come on, wake up" Amy cried, tears in her eyes.

Both creatures were staring each other straight in the eyes. One had emerald green eyes, the other had blood red eyes. The green eyed creature had a look of anger, hatred and concern on its face. The other had a look of evil mixed with a menacing glint in his eyes identifing confidence look on its face.

"I want answers" the green eyed creature yelled, "NOW!"

"I will once you get off of me" the red eyed creature said.

The other creature shook its head with a smirk on its face.

"I'm not falling for a trick like that" the green eyed creature said.

"Too bad, then you can't check on your two-tailed pal over there" the red eyed creature told the green eyed.

The green eyed creature looked in that direction. It saw Amy crying and Tails knocked out.

"Tails" It said.

It turned back to the other creature under its clawed hands. Its cleat-like shoes against its legs.

"What did you do to him!" It yelled in the other creature's face.

"Calm down boy, if you don't want your friends to find out who you are" the creature spoke with a smile, "Sonic."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"H…How do you know my name?" He said accidentally loosening his grip on the other creature.

The creature smiled and kicked Sonic off it. Sonic flew through the air and hit a tree the same way Tails did and fell to the ground. Amy looked over at the creature that had hit the tree. Sonic tried to get up, but the creature pinned him down with its foot on his back.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance against me" the creature said, "You're as weak as the rest of those pathetic Werehogs in my pack."

"Werehogs?" Sonic asked, looking up at the other creature.

"You don't know why I bit you in the first place do you?" the creature asked Sonic.

Sonic shook his head. The other creature laughed at his foe. Sonic gave his opponent a frown.

"You see I needed someone to continue what I had begun, but it had to be someone who was as powerful as me. When I saw you I thought I could lure you into this forest and bite you without you knowing why I needed you. Anyways the reason I couldn't finish the job was because I was getting old and I needed someone a lot younger than me and you fit the bill. And the very reason why I chose you is because your bloodline is the very same as mine and the same as the Werehogs that were in my pack" the creature told Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard the very sentence "your bloodline is the very same as mine."

"No, that can't be true" Sonic said, turning his head away from the Werehog.

"Well, it is true" the Werehog said, "Face it you hardly know anything about your origins."

Amy was listening to every word the Werehog said to Sonic.

"And you don't even know who I want you to kill, that makes it more the fun" the Werehog smiled.

Sonic started growling at the Werehog.

"I won't do anything you say" Sonic yelled, "Not even to know more about my ancestors."

"Not even to know who else was alive back then" the Werehog told Sonic.

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked, now curious.

"Amy Rose isn't who she says she is" the Werehog said.

"What?" Sonic tilted his head to the left.

"What?" Amy cried.

"That's right, Amy Rose isn't just a hedgehog" the Werehog continued telling Sonic, "She's a Vampiress."

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy gasped at hearing what she had just heard. Amy started crying at what the Werehog had told Sonic.

"Yes, cry your little eyes out, girl" the Werehog yelled.

Sonic looked over at Amy and started looking sad. He started feeling sorry for her and wanted to go comfort her. But that changed when he saw what she did next.

"How dare you say that about ME!" Amy said, standing up.

"Oh, what's gonna happen next is little Amy going to slap me with her little hands" the Werehog teased.

Sonic smiled up at the Werehog.

"What are you smiling at?" the Werehog yelled.

Sonic kept smiling. The werehog looked back at Amy. Amy got out a red and yellow piko-piko hammer. That appeared out of thin-air.

"Where'd that come from?" the Werehog asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Amy ran up to the Werehog and brought her hammer up into the air and was about to bring it down, when it was caught in midair.

"How pathetic, a hundred years later and this is the best you can do" the Werehog said, "I might as well just kill you right now."

Sonic gasped, when he heard that.

"And save this weakling the trouble of…" the Werehog trailed off as Sonic knocked the Werehog off him.

Sonic stood up and looked down at the Werehog.

"I will not let that happen, she maybe annoying but she's still a friend" Sonic said.

Amy folded her arms and looked away from Sonic.

"Strong words…" the Werehog was picked up by Sonic and was put up against a tree trunk.

Sonic got his fist ready to punch the Werehog straight in the jaw. Just as he was about to do so, the Werehog leaned his head forward and bit Sonic's shoulder again. Sonic let go of the Werehog and staggered backwards. The Werehog just laughed at Sonic as it disappeared in a fog of black smoke.

"You may think that you have gotten rid of me, but my black heart lives on in you" the Werehog's last words spoke as the black smoke disappeared.

Sonic just stared at the spot where the smoke was and growled. He then looked at his shoulder then to Tails and back to Amy. A disappointed look was on his face. Amy looked at him then looked away seeing his face. Sonic then walked past Amy and walked back to the workshop picking up Tails and carrying him on the way.


	5. The Dark Truth

Chapter 5

The Dark Truth

"Ow, ow…Grrr" Sonic yelped as Amy bandaged his shoulder up again.

"Sonic, calm down" Amy said, "I have to re-bandage your shoulder because the bandage ripped off and the second bite you got from that Werehog I have to bandage."

Sonic grumbled and folded his arms. Sonic felt a sudden pain in his shoulder and whimpered.

"Well, it's your own fault for being so reckless" Amy told him.

Once Amy had finished bandaging Sonic's shoulder she got up and walked over to the chair beside Tails.

"Amy, start explaining" Sonic said.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Sonic roared.

Amy had never seen Sonic so mad before and never at her. Sonic started staring at Amy waiting for her answer.

"Well" Sonic said.

Amy rubbed her arm and didn't say a word.

"Amy, tell me everything that you haven't told me" Sonic roared again.

Amy looked down while still rubbing her arm.

Sonic started growling angrily at Amy for not saying anything. Sonic stood up and started tapping his foot. When Amy looked up Sonic was right in front of her still waiting for her answer. She saw the difference between Sonic and this Sonic. His fur was longer and a midnight blue with a patch of white fur at the end of each quill. His hands, muzzle and inside his ears weren't the peach colour they used to be, they were now a light greyish-blue colour. His ears were shaped like a quarter moon. Sonic's teeth had grown into long sharp fangs. His arms weren't the same colour as his muzzle it was the same as the rest of his body. There was a white puff of fur around his wrists and his gloves were torn off now showing long sharp claws instead of fingernails. His tail was still short like a hedgehog's, but had more fur on it. His socks were a bit ripped and his shoes looked a lot like cleats. The white stripe with the yellow buckle was replaced by a grey stripe with spikes across it. It still had the red colour as before, but it was a bit darker. The spikes under his shoes could easily scratch someone if stood upon. Amy looked at the new features to her blue hero and then came to his eyes. They were angry with a hint of concern in them. The only thing that stood out was the emerald green colour in them that said "Nothing's gonna go wrong you can count on it."

As Amy looked over Sonic's new look once more, Sonic started tapping his foot even harder on the ground.

"Amy!" He yelled.

Amy stopped looking over his new look and looked into his eyes. They weren't happy, like they usually were. His expression was very accurate to know it was a scowl. Amy sunk in her seat, knowing Sonic didn't like her lying to them.

"Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked, "Why did that Werehog thing say you were a Vampiress?"

"Look Sonic, can I explain this once Tails wakes up so he can understand what's going on not be the one left out" Amy told him.

Sonic grumbled and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"For a walk" Sonic told her, "I'll come back when he's awake."

Sonic told Amy as he ran on all fours into the Great Forest. Amy was about to protest, but he was gone before she could.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen to him" Amy said to herself.

Deep in the Great Forest, Sonic was still running on all fours through the forest. Sonic stopped beside a tree trunk to catch his breath. He laid his ungloved hand on the trunk.

"It's hard to run at night now" Sonic huffed, "I can't just run around and then go back and rest like usual."  
>Sonic took his hand away from the tree trunk and saw four claw marks across the trunk. Sonic's eyes widened and stepped back.<p>

"I…I did that" Sonic said.

Sonic looked at his hands and saw his long claws. He then ran on all fours again to reach a lake in the middle of the forest. Sonic walked over to it and looked at the moon's reflection in the water. It showed the moon was nearly complete, but just needed one more night. He soon lowered his head to look at his. Sonic's eyes widened in fright, when he saw the beast staring back at him. Sonic lifted his clawed hand and scraped it against the water and looked away in shame of what he's become. He collapsed on the side of the lake. Falling into a tiresome sleep from all the running he did.

The next morning Sonic woke up, to find himself near the Master Emerald shrine. Sonic looked around to see where Knuckles was. He was no where in sight. Sonic got up and walked up the stairs to the Master Emerald.

"I don't understand" Sonic said to himself, "I could've sworn I fell asleep beside a lake last night."

As Sonic reached the Master Emerald he got a great shock.

"Where's the Master Emerald?" Sonic cried.

Sonic's ear flickered when he heard a familiar voice.

"If it isn't Sonic himself" the voice said.

Sonic turned around to see Knuckles limping up the stairs.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed over to help his rivalry friend.

"Don't touch me!' Knuckles yelled, "I can do it myself."

_Why is Knuckles yelling at me, _Sonic thought, _Oh wait, he's Knuckles how could I forget._

Knuckles limped over to the spot the Master Emerald always stood.

"I was wondering what happened to you last night, Sonic" Knuckles told Sonic.

Knuckles turned to look at Sonic with a frown on his face. Sonic looked at Knuckles and saw he was covered with scratches and bruises.

"Knuckles, what happened?" Sonic asked, pointing his now gloved hand at Knuckles.

"I should be asking you that question not you asking me" Knuckles snapped.

Now Sonic really didn't understand.

"Look Knuckles, all I remember is falling asleep near a lake in the Great Forest and waking up here" Sonic told Knuckles, 'It makes no sense to me."

Knuckles looked dumbfounded at what he'd just heard.

(Even though it looks like he's got no ears.)

"Anyways, what happened to you and the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"This werewolf creature jumped onto the island and was about to steal the Master Emerald. I tried stopping it, but it beat me up pretty badly and I fell unconscious. Then the island fell into the ocean and…that's it" Knuckles explained.

Sonic had gone pale when he heard the word "werewolf creature."

"Sonic, are you okay?" Knuckles asked, limping over to the frozen hedgehog.

Sonic snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"We should probably go to Tails' workshop" Sonic explained, "Amy's got some explaining to do"

"Amy!" Knuckles wondered.

Back at Tails' workshop, Amy and Tails were talking when Sonic walked in with Knuckles over his shoulder.

"Knuckles, what happened?" Tails asked.

"Knuckles, do you want me to bandage you up?" Amy asked.

Knuckles groaned and rolled his eyes. Sonic sat Knuckles in a chair beside himself.

"Sonic, I never got to ask you" Knuckles said, as Amy cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up.

Sonic looked at Knuckles with an expression that said "what?"

"How'd you get those bandages around you're leg and shoulder…?" Knuckles asked, curious.

Sonic scratched the back of his head and started talking.

"I was bitten by some sort of Werehog, in the same shoulder, in the same spot" Sonic explained, "Twice."

Sonic held up two fingers. Knuckles moved Sonic's hand aside.

"I know what two is" Knuckles said, annoyed.

Sonic gave him a weak smile.

"…and you're leg?" Knuckles asked.

"The claws of the creature's feet must've scrapped 'em" Sonic said.

Knuckles lifted an eyebrow.

"You were bitten…Ow, watch it!" Knuckles growled.

"Sorry Knuckles" Amy said, finishing up and sitting next to Tails.

"Amy, now explain what's going on" Sonic exclaimed.

"Amy you told me about this didn't you?" Tails asked.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"I told Tails why you would ask about this" Amy said, "But I didn't explain the part you wanted to hear, to him."

"Okay, now start explaining" Knuckles yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Sonic flinched when Knuckles did that.

Amy sighed.

"And I've filled Knuckles in on what's happened as well" Sonic spoke.

Knuckles nodded taking his hand away from the table.

"Ok, you see a hundred years ago there was a war between the Vampires and the Werehogs" Amy explained.

"Werehogs?" Knuckles asked.

"Hedgehog crossed with a werewolf equals werehog" Sonic explained to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm hedgehog, so it's easy to know…" Sonic told Knuckles.

Amy coughed to let the blue hedgehog and red echidna know that they were supposed to be listening to her story.

"Anyways, I back then was a…a…Vampiress" Amy said, starting to cry.

Sonic looked away he didn't like to see people cry, especially Amy. Knuckles was tapping his finger on his knee showing he was impatient. Tails hugged Amy to show her that even if she did lie, she was still they're friend.

"But the only things I can tell you are the things I only know" Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"The Vampires in my clan didn't let me go to the meeting they had with the Werehog pack. They thought since I was the youngest I could get hurt and they didn't tell me why they surrendered in the first place either" Amy explained, standing up and walking away.

"But, I do know one thing" Amy told them.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"The Werehog that attacked Sonic said something about him being of the same bloodline as the Werehog pack. That means they must've wanted something with Sonic" Amy explained the rest to her friends.

Amy still looked away, ashamed that they may not want to be her friends after she lied to them. Sonic got up and walked over to Amy. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, just because you lied to us doesn't mean you won't be our friend anymore" Sonic explained, "All that matters is that you gave us the info we needed and that's all that counts."

Amy got tears in her eyes and started hugging Sonic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Amy cried.

"Amy…shoulder, shoulder" Sonic cried.

Amy let go of Sonic and smiled.

"Sorry Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic nodded and looked to the others.

"Well, I'm still confused like you all are" Sonic said.

Tails looked around the room and Knuckles pretended to go to sleep. Sonic frowned at Knuckles. Knuckles smirked at Sonic knowing he was frowning. Then something appeared in Knuckles' mind a picture of something similar to this on a wall in a cave.

"Wait, I think I might know where we can get more answers" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"I saw a picture in a cave similar to what's happening now...on Angel Island" Knuckles explained.

On Angel Island, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were at the entrance to the cave. All four of them had their own flashlight in one of they're hands. They walked through the cave and Knuckles started talking halfway through.

"I got to warn you guys…" Knuckles explained, "…there's three cave ways up ahead."

"What!" Sonic, Amy and Tails yelled.

When Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles arrived at the three way tunnel they split into three groups. Sonic went through the middle way, Tails and Amy went through the left and Knuckles went through the right side.

Sonic walked along the narrow pathway showing his flashlight to each wall he passed. Sonic finally came to a dead end. He moved his flashlight up onto the stone wall and got a deep feeling of fear in his gut. Sonic looked at the picture and a scream of terror rang out his lungs through his mouth and down the halls of the tunnel.

"Sonic!" Amy and Tails both gasped.

They ran as fast as they could out of they're tunnel and into the one Sonic went into. Knuckles was only a few steps ahead of them and stopped just behind Sonic. Sonic had dropped his flashlight and it had smashed against the hard stone floor. His friends saw this and walked up beside the hedgehog with fear in his emerald eyes. Amy pointed her flashlight at the wall and saw why Sonic was so scared. The wall showed a picture of a hedgehog, echidna and fox and a big werewolf was in front of them.

"I…I don't understand this" Tails scratched his head.

Amy walked in front of the picture and pointed out who she thought they were.

"I think that the echidna is supposed to be Knuckles…" Amy started.

Knuckles folded his arms.

"…And I think the hedgehog and fox is me and Tails and the werewolf is…is…" Amy was cut off at what the werewolf looked like.

When she looked at Sonic a night ago and saw his entire new look she knew what might happen, but she never knew it would lead to this.

"Is me" Sonic finished for her.

Amy, Tails and Knuckles looked over at Sonic who had his back towards them and his arms crossed. Sonic didn't look worried, but they were wrong. He was worried, but not about his safety. He worried about what he would do to his friends.


	6. An Ancestral Prophecy

Chapter 6

An Ancestral Prophecy

Knuckles walked over to the picture, while Amy backed away.

"There's something inscribed here" Knuckles told the others.

"What does it say Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I…I don't know" Knuckles answered.

Sonic sighed and walked up beside Knuckles.

"Let me have a look" Sonic pushed Knuckles aside.

Knuckles was surprised Sonic had done that and what surprised him even more was that…Sonic pushed him. Sonic opened his eyes wide as he knew what the words said.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I…I don't how…but I can…read this" Sonic told them.

"Maybe it's because you're of the same bloodline as the Werehogs" Knuckles reminded Sonic.

Sonic cringed at that remark. He didn't like being an ancestor of evil beings. Sonic lowered his head in shame. Amy walked over to Sonic and put her hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic noticed this and turned his head to look at her.

"Please Sonic" Amy explained to him, "We need to know this information and you do too."

Sonic sighed.

"Fine" Sonic said.

Amy smiled and walked back up beside Tails and Knuckles. Sonic sighed again and blew on the wall to get rid of the rest of the dust.

"At last, we of the Werehog pack have found an answer to the great war between Werehogs and Vampires. We settled it in a meeting with the head Vampire and some of his fellow Vampires, allowing us to surrender. We did not want any more fellow Werehogs to fall victim to they're immortal glance. Once we had settled that, there was peace between Vampires and Werehogs alike. But years later a fellow member of our pack had disobeyed this order to make it clear that we made the wrong move by murdering a Vampiress' mother…" Sonic started explaining, reading the inscription.

Sonic heard a little cry behind him and turned around. He saw Amy with tears rolling down her face.

"Keep going Sonic, don't let me stop you from finding out more" Amy told him.

Sonic nodded and turned back to the inscription on the wall.

"This act was unwise and was most likely what has lead to this unfaithful disaster. The prophecy of our pack says that someone of pure Werehog bloodline will turn into the most powerful being on the planet and destroy everything in existence. It is also said this being will not only attack they're greatest enemies, but they're closest friends and family members. This prophecy will be fulfilled by a blue hedgehog by the name of…" Sonic was in the middle of reading when he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic's eyes were widened with fright and were staring at the name that was inscribed in front of him.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic snapped out of his trance and began quivering.

"If you don't want to read the rest then…" Knuckles started talking, but was soon cut off by Sonic.

"No…" Sonic told him, "We need to find out all the information we need."

"If you're sure" Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded his head and continued reading.

"…Sonic The Hedgehog. This prophecy can only come upon this hedgehog if he is bitten twice in the same spot by a fellow Werehog member." Sonic breathed as he finished, but there was still more.

"Oh, no" Amy exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone turned to face Amy.

"Sonic was bitten on his shoulder twice and in the same spot where the first bite was made" Amy told everyone.

Everyone then turned back to Sonic, knowing that he hadn't finished.

"This disastrous night will come upon the world on a full moon on an island in the sky. Once that has happened this hedgehog will undergo a fearful transformation that he or none of his friends have seen in his young life. Sonic will bring destruction and chaos to the world for all Werehogs to be known that someone has taken the path to bring revenge to the world that took us Werehogs for granted" Sonic collapsed on the ground trying to hold back tears.

He couldn't believe it. He was the being that would bring destruction and chaos to the world. Sonic felt as if his whole world didn't make sense anymore. Amy had walked up to Sonic and gave him a hug. Knowing that he didn't want to believe all this. Tails was the only one that had not stopped and looked shocked, he actually thought maybe one time Sonic would be apart of a prophecy like this and walked over to Knuckles. Knuckles was frozen in shock at the word "island in the sky."

"Knuckles, hello" Tails waved his hands in front of Knuckles, "Knuckles."

Tails then drew a deep breath and yelled at the top of his voice.

"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles snapped out of his statue form and looked at Tails.

"Sorry 'bout that" Knuckles said.

Tails looked over at Sonic. Who was hugging Amy, tears rolling down his face.

"I can understand how Sonic must be feeling" Tails told Knuckles, "He must be feeling so lost after reading that inscription on the wall."

Knuckles nodded and Tails turned back to Knuckles.

"Anyways why were you frozen before?" Tails asked.

"Because when he said "island in the sky" I could tell that the island was Angel Island" Knuckles told Tails.

Tails gulped at that.

"It looks like this maybe one of those times where we don't save the world" Tails sighed.

Tails walked over to Sonic and kneeled beside him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked up at Tails and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Tails" Sonic answered him, "I just…need some fresh air."

Sonic let go of Amy and stood up. He then ran out of the tunnels and out to the exit. Amy stood up and felt her shoulder and gasped.

"What's wrong Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic was…crying" Amy told them.

"I can understand why" Tails told them, "He doesn't want to be the destroyer of the world."

Sonic ran through the tunnel and ran to the exit. Sonic looked up to sun and could just tell what the time was.

"It looks around 9:30ish" Sonic said.

Sonic stretched his legs, then his arms. Before Sonic could run a net was cast over him. Sonic looked around, then looked up when he heard a familiar evil laugh.

"Eggman, what do you want?" Sonic cried.

"You'll have to wait 'till we get back to my Eggfort" Eggman laughed.

Sonic's eyes widened at that.

_Just when I thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse, _Sonic thought,_ it does._

Eggman brought the net up and put it closer to his mobile's engine. Eggman then flew his mobile up to his Eggfort and took Sonic along with him.


	7. Cracking The Egg

Chapter 7

Cracking The Egg

Sonic found himself inside a cage in Eggman's main control room. Sonic looked around to try and find the mad doctor. He looked over at a control panel and saw Eggman looking at a book.

"Yo, Egghead I'm awake" Sonic exclaimed, "So what are you gonna do to me?"

Eggman looked up and smiled at Sonic.

"What's so funny?" Sonic yelled.

"Temper, temper Sonic" Eggman retorted.

"So what of my temper!" Sonic yelled at his enemy again, "Like that would mean anything to me!"

Sonic fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes and landing on the ground of his cage. Eggman saw Sonic's despair and raised his eyebrow.

_I have never seen the hedgehog this upset, _Eggman thought, _Something must really be wrong._

"Sonic, if you don't mind my asking?" Eggman asked, politely.

Eggman was trying to at least show a bit of sympathy for his enemy, even though he never has. Something inside of Eggman just told him to ask why the hedgehog was so upset. Sonic looked up at Eggman surprised at his sudden kindness. He then washed that over with anger and yelled back at the doctor.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

Eggman flinched. He had never heard Sonic yell at him before, especially not like that.

"Why are you crying?" Eggman asked.

Sonic looked shocked. Sonic looked at the floor and saw wet spots under his chest. He was also shocked that his worst enemy had even had the sympathy to ask him that question. Sonic thought of asking Eggman why he asked Sonic why he was crying. He thought maybe he shouldn't and decided to answer the question, but anger had entered his voice when he answered.

"Don't you know that the world is going to end sometime this week!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman looked surprised at the hedgehog.

"Sonic, calm down and explain everything" A voice said from the shadows.

Sonic looked towards where the voice had come from and recognised it.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"Got that right, Blue" Shadow answered.

Shadow stepped out of the shadows and it showed him having his arms crossed as usual.

"But…I thought…thought you were…dead" Sonic stammered.

"Everyone did" Shadow explained, "The doctor found me in a glass tube in G.U.N's secret lab and broke me out."

Shadow smiled at Sonic.

"Now are you gonna tell us what we want to hear?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sighed and nodded his head, slowly.

"I was on Angel Island with Tails, Knuckles and Amy. We came to a wall and a picture was on it. We read the ancient writing on it and…" Sonic stopped mid-sentence.

Sonic looked at Eggman then to Shadow. Eggman was looking like he had just heard a really stupid joke and Shadow had an eyebrow raised. Sonic looked at these expressions and then knew that they knew he was lying.

"Alright, I read the ancient inscription. The prophecy said something about a disaster that will befall the planet on a full moon and the being that will bring this destruction is…is…" Sonic had nearly finished, but couldn't get the last words out.

"Go on spit it out, Faker!" Shadow spat.

"Is…me, Sonic The Hedgehog. I am the prophecy's destroyer of the world" Sonic said with a little emotion.

Shadow's mouth dropped open. Eggman flipped open his book and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic was starting to get annoyed.

"How can the destroyer of the world be you?" Eggman said still flipping through his book.

Eggman found the page he was looking for and looked from the book to Sonic.

"This can't be possible" Eggman exclaimed.

"What is it, doctor?" Shadow asked.

Eggman asked for Shadow to come over to him. Shadow walked up to Eggman's mobile and put his left ear near Eggman. Eggman bent over and whispered in Shadow's ear. Sonic saw what Eggman was doing and became suspicious, then a question formed in his head.

_If Eggman's got a book about this prophecy thing maybe,_ Sonic thought as he was about to speak.

"Eggman, is there a cure in that book?" Sonic asked.

"Yes" Eggman answered.

"What is it?" Sonic yelled.

"Why would you want to know?" Eggman asked.

Sonic looked away from Eggman and stared at the floor. Eggman smiled and looked over at Sonic.

"Well, since you're the so called "Chosen One" I can easily keep you in this cage and control you with my machines and I will finally fulfil the Eggman Empire" Eggman exclaimed.

"Eggman, don't you understand if I am the chosen one, then that means no one will survive, you won't be able to control me and the world will fall apart in my hands or my…claws" Sonic explained.

"What are you saying, hedgehog?" Eggman asked.

"Eggman if there is no survival, no world and nothing left for you to rule over, then you won't be able to rule over anything if the world is destroyed" Sonic explained.

Eggman thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. He pushed a button on his control panel and the cage went back into the floor. Eggman hopped out of his mobile and walked over to Sonic.

"So can we make a deal?" Sonic asked.

"What kind of deal?" Eggman asked.

"You help me find the cure and you can be ten steps ahead of me on you're next world conquest" Sonic made the deal.

"Twenty-five" Eggman said.

"Fifteen" Sonic said.

"Twenty-five" Eggman said.

"Twenty, and that's as far as I'm going" Sonic said.

Eggman grumbled.

"Fine" Eggman held out his hand and Sonic shook it.

"Glad you saw it my way" Sonic retorted.


	8. One Cure Goes A Long Way

Chapter 8

One Cure Goes A Long Way

Eggman showed Sonic the book he was reading and Sonic's emerald eyes widened. Shadow saw Sonic's expression and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"These ingredients…they're… they're…the rarest ingredients ever found here" Sonic explained.

"When did you get a brain?" Eggman teased.

"I've been running around this planet ever since I was five, so of course I would know about rare ingredients" Sonic told Eggman.

Eggman nodded.

"How exactly are you going to get these ingredients if they're so rare?" Shadow asked.

"I told Tails about them and he told me they only appear once every year, and they should be ready around now" Sonic told them.

"So what exactly is you're plan, Blue?" Shadow asked.

Sonic closed the book and put it back down on the desk.

"Eggman, drop me back on Angel Island, the others can help get the ingredients" Sonic explained.

"I'll get Rouge" Shadow said.

Shadow grabbed a green Chaos Emerald from behind his back.

"Chaos Control" Shadow exclaimed.

A green light surrounded Shadow and he got teleported to where his friend was.

"You know I don't like following your orders" Eggman told Sonic.

Sonic shrugged and then grinned.

"The deal" Sonic said.

Eggman grumbled and told one of his robots to steer the ship back to the Island.

Back on Angel Island, Amy, Tails and Knuckles were at the Master Emerald shrine. The Master Emerald was still missing from the shrine when Sonic and Eggman arrived.

"Sonic, what is Eggman doing here?" Tails asked.

"Eggman has agreed to help me find a cure" Sonic explained.

"Wow, when reading that inscription must've gotten your brain all whacked up" Knuckles said, moving his hand around his head.

(When someone is usually doing the cookoo gesture.)

There was a sudden noise arising from somewhere. The noise was coming from Sonic. It sounded a lot like growling, like Sonic didn't like that comment. Sonic then snapped out of his growling fit.

"We had made a deal" Sonic said.

"What type of deal?" Amy asked.

"He helps with the cure, he can be twenty steps ahead of me on his next evil plan" Sonic answered.

"Are you sure, Sonic?" Tails asked, "Twenty steps ahead of something is a lot in my book."

"Eggman has a book that has a cure in it and I thought we could team up and get the cure together" Sonic explained.

"How come whenever I try to get Eggman to help us it never works?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe because you can't make good deals with him" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

Amy and Taills looked at Sonic with a look that said "tell the truth." Sonic saw they're expressions and sighed.

"I told him that if I'm the destroyer of the world and I destroy the world, there won't be a world for him to rule over that's why" Sonic explained.

Knuckles was heating up after that last comment from Sonic. He started shaking with anger and was about to jump at Sonic, but was stopped when he saw a green light appear from nowhere. From the light appeared Shadow with Rouge, everyone's mouths opened wide when they saw Shadow. Shadow and Rouge walked up beside Sonic.

"Sonic, have you completely lost it" Amy yelled.

"Look Amy, this is the only way we can stop this disaster from happening" Sonic told her.

Amy nodded.

"So, what do we do exactly?" Rouge asked.

Eggman handed Sonic the book. Sonic looked up at Eggman with a surprised look on his face.

"You know more about team split-ups than me" Eggman explained.

Sonic nodded and opened the book to the page with the ingredients.

"Tails: go after the Golden Hawk and take a feather from it's wing…" Sonic was cut off by Tails.

"Sonic, are you sure I can…" Tails noticed Sonic bending down beside him.

"Tails, I know you can do it" Sonic said, raising Tails' confidence.

"Knuckles: go to the Rocky Mountains and find the Willy gruff goat and take one of his horns. Shadow: go to Deer Meadows and find a leaf shaped half like a star and the other half a heart. Rouge: go to Silver Lake and find the sparkle fish. Amy: go to the Great Forest and find the…" Sonic was cut off by Amy this time.

"Sonic, I don't think I can go back there after what…" Amy stopped when Sonic hugged her.

Amy was surprised Sonic had hugged her and not her hug him. Everyone else was surprised especially Eggman and Shadow.

"Amy, promise me you won't give up if it gets too hard?" Sonic asked.

"I won't" Amy said.

Tears rolling down her face, Sonic rubbed them away.

"So, what do I have to find?" Amy asked.

Sonic showed Amy the picture and told her.

"…The Cure-rella Flower" Sonic answered.

Amy nodded.

"Now, once all of you find what you were asked to retrieve meet up at the edge of the Great Forest, that's the closest area near here" Sonic explained.

"What about you and Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Eggman and I will stay here and talk more about our deal" Sonic answered.

"WAIT!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone turned to him and noticed he wasn't there anymore. Knuckles then rushed back with a vile made out of diamonds and crystals. Rouge stared at the vile in awe.

"We can put all the ingredients in here when we meet up" Knuckles said.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"it's a special vile that puts a potion's ingredients into the actual potion that's being made" Knuckles answered, "It's an ancient echidna vile from my ancestors."

Everyone nodded, but Rouge was about to grab the vile from the non-suspecting echidna.

"Ah, my vile, so I'll hang onto it" Knuckles spoke.

Rouge grumbled as she walked back over to where Shadow was.

"Now. Eggman how many days till the next full moon?" Sonic asked.

"It's tonight" Eggman answered.

"That means we don't have much time before the days' over. Everyone get moving quickly!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone nodded and went they're separate ways. Knuckles glided to the mountains, Tails flew Amy to the forest, Shadow Chaos Controlled to the meadows and Rouge flew to the lake.

_I hope they get back here before the days' up and night will fall upon the world and me…forever, _Sonic thought.


	9. Gold In The Wind

Chapter 9

Gold In The Wind

Tails flew through the air searching for the Golden Hawk, he was meant to find.

_This is hopeless, I can't do this, _Tails thought.

Then Tails remembered what Sonic had told him.

"I have to do this, for Sonic" Tails cried.

He spun his twin tails around faster as he flew through the air. Tails looked in all directions, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly, everything became all dark around Tails.

"Is it night already" Tails cried, "Oh no, I don't have the..."

Tails trailed off as he heard a squawk. It sounded like it was very close. Tails looked up and saw a giant bird. Tails' ocean blue eyes widened at what he saw. It was a gigantic hawk with wings as long as a baseball field. A beak as sleek as a metal coat and bright sky blue eyes. The gold colour upon it was a beautiful sight for Tails to see. He simply watched as the bird flew away, but stopped a few metres away from him. It looked at Tails, a sad expression on its' face.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

The Golden Hawk didn't answer instead it stared at Tails with those bright eyes. Tails shivered a little looking at the birds' eyes.

_I am upset because I will not be able fly free around the__ world after the night comes, _It thought to Tails.

Tails heard its' voice in his head and looked shocked.

"You can use telepathy" Tails cried.

_Yes, _It thought again.

"You're upset because the world will end, well..." Tails started, but was cut off by the bird.

_I know about Sonics' ancestral prophecy,_ It thought.

Tails' expression of shock changed to surprise.

"How did you...' Tails didn't get to continue as the hawk explained.

_I have been traveling around this planet for thousands of years, I heard about your friends prophecy 200 years ago, _It told Tails.

"So you know I need one of your feathers to save Sonic?" Tails asked.

_Yes, I do know that, _It thought, _but..._

"But, what?" Tails asked.

_For you to retrieve one of my feathers you must catch me first, _the bird thought.

"Okay, no problem this will be a piece of...cake" Tails cried.

The Golden Hawk suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside Tails.

"How did you..." Tails started.

_Just because I look slow because of my big size doesn't mean I am, _It told him.

"So, what do I have to do to get the feather?" Tails asked.

_You must catch me, for to save Sonic I shall test your speed and flight abilities, _It told Tails.

"Okay, I understand" Tails exclaimed.

The hawk smiled at Tails, then flew at super sonic speed away from him. Tails didn't know what to say, but he followed the hawk as fast as he could. Tails flew after the hawk at sonic speed, but not the speed the hawk was at. The hawk saw Tails' poor speed level and decided to tell him what will happen to Sonic if he didn't try his hardest.

_Little one, Sonic trusts you with all his heart to help save him, you need to try your hardest, _It explained to Tails.

"I'm...trying!" Tails panted.

_Please, you must try harder or else Sonic will not survive, _It told Tails.

Tails stopped flying after the hawk, after hearing that. The hawk knew that wasn't true. Sonic would very much stay alive, while his friends perished. The hawk thought telling Tails that, would make Tails try harder.

"He...won't...survive" Tails stammered.

_I don't want Sonic to die. He's been like a big brother to me. He's always been there for me when I needed him and now it's my turn to repay him. I can't let him down. Not now. Not ever. I have to...**believe in myself, **_Tails thought.

Tails looked up at the hawk with confidence and courage in his eyes. The hawk smiled and continued flying. Tails followed close behind.

_I won't let you down Sonic, _Tails thought.

Tails flew closer to the hawk. Getting closer to its wings. The hawk smiled and flapped its' wings and the gust of wind blew Tails away. Tails stopped himself and continued flying. He flew over the back of the hawk and flew over the top of the wing. Tails then landed on the hawks' beak and turned to look it in the eyes.

"So, did I win?" Tails asked.

_Indeed young one, indeed you did, _It told Tails.

Tails' ears perked up, when he heard this and a big smile spread across his face. Tails flew off the hawks' beak and hovered in front of it. The hawk stopped and opened one of its' wings and pricked a feather out. The hawk cringed a bit, then handed the giant feather to Tails. As it handed the feather to Tails the feather grew smaller to the size of a normal feather. Tails smiled up at the hawk, it smiled back at him.

"Thank you" Tails said.

_No, thank you. It's been years since a real challenging flyer has given me a race like that, _It told Tails.

"No, I mean it, if it weren't for you I would still be thinking I couldn't catch you" Tails told it.

_Tails, just because some things are impossible, doesn't mean they always are, _It explained.

It started flapping its' wings again as it started flying away. Tails looked to where the hawk was flying. It was flying towards the sun as the sun got lower and lower.

_See you in ten years, _It thought to Tails.

_Se ya in ten years, Goldie Hawk, _Tails thought back to it.

Tails held the feather up to his eyes so he could examin it. Tails' smile turned into a grin of happiness.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Tails cried, "I got the Golden Hawks' Feather!"

Tails held the feather close to his heart and soon flew to the edge of the Great Forest, where he knew the others were waiting.

**Phew! This one took a while to write. I think it came out it alright. And I forgot to tell ya that the Golden Hawk comes around every ten years because it flys around the world. This chap is about Tails getting his ingredient, the next one will be about Knuckles. If you like it leave a review so I know I'm doing good. See ya next chap.**


	10. A Horn In The Side

Chapter 10

A Horn In The Side

Knuckles punched his fist into the side of the mountain as he climbed up. He was mumbling something to himself as he climbed.

"Yeah, sure" Knuckles mumbled. "Sonic had to give me the mountain one."

Knuckles took his fist out of the mountain side and punched it up above his head. Knuckles looked up to see how far he had left to climb. A ledge a few more metres high stuck out of the rock of the mountain. Knuckles sighed and kept up his routine.

"At least I didn't start from the very bottom" Knuckles said. "If I did I would probably be more ticked than I am now."

Knuckles took out his fist and punched it into the rock above his head. He did it another time. Then another. Until, he finally reached the ledge. Knuckles took out his fist and put it on the ledge. He then took out his other fist and put it on the ledge as well. Knuckles then tried to heave himself up onto the ledge. He swung his leg around onto the ledge. He heaved himself even more and just as he was about to swing his other leg over, a big gust of wind hit him and he flew over the ledge and landed on the flat surface. Knuckles had landed on his back as he hit the surface. Knuckles looked up at the sky and saw Tails flying with the Golden Hawk. Knuckles smiled and waved at the Golden hawk.

"Thanks for the boost, I needed it" Knuckles said.

Knuckles sat up and pushed himself onto his feet with his hands. Knuckles stumbled a bit as he had trouble getting up. Knuckles looked behind himself to see the forest of trees a long way away from the ledge he was on.

"Oh no, I'm not," Knuckles said. "I am not starting all the way down there."

As Knuckles caught himself and started walking inside the dark cave in the side of the mountain. Knuckles took one step in and felt a gust of cold air go over body. Knuckles shivered a bit, but kept moving. Knuckles soon heard a grunt as he was just in the entrance of the cave. Knuckles looked around, but couldn't see anything with the badly lit cave.

"I can't even see where that goat is" Knuckles grunted.

Knuckles felt a sharp pain in his backside and jumped forward a few centimetres. Knuckles rubbed his backside as he looked at his attacker.

"Ow! Who's the wise guy?" Knuckles shouted.

A figure on four feet came out of the shadows. Knuckles' night sky blue eyes widened at who it was who attacked him.

"You're the..." Knuckles was cut off by the figure.

Knuckles pointed one of his gloved hands at the figure. It was the Willy Gruff Goat. It had a long white fur coat going down to its' hooves. Its' hooves were a brown chocolate colour. Its' horns were as long as Knuckles hand, but not as big. The sharp tip on its' horns were as sharp as one of Sonics' Werehog fangs.

_The Willy Gruff Goat you're seeking, _it thought. _Yes._

"Yes, but..." Knuckles started.

_But you are wondering how you're going to get my horn, _it told him.

"How did you..." Knuckles asked.

_I have been around for years so I would know by now, _it told Knuckles.

The red echidna scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I know I'm supposed to do something, but..." Knuckles was cut off by the goat.

_Exactly what I said before. I will tell you what you have to do, _it told Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at the goat in surprise and confusion. The goat walked over to Knuckles and took out Knuckles' potion vile he had hid in his dreadlocks.

_I know about your quest to save your friend, Sonic, _it thought to Knuckles.

"How'd you get that?" Knuckles shouted.

_Calm down and be patient, _it told Knuckles.

Knuckles calmed himself down and took the vile from the goat and put it back in his dreadlocks.

"What do I have to do to get your horn?" Knuckles asked.

_You must fight me,_ it explained.

Knuckles' mouth wriggled a bit and soon he burst into a fit of laughter. The goat looked at Knuckles in annoyance. Knuckles fell off his feet and landed on his backside. As Knuckles' back hit the floor of the cave, Knuckles felt that sharp pain return and jumped back onto his feet. The goat seemed amused at seeing Knuckles change in demeanour.

"Um...no offence gramps but I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back" Knuckes said being over confident.

_It is that attitude that is what will lead to the end of the world, _the goat thought as it shook its' head.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked. "I mean I know Sonic is meant to bring total destruction and chaos to the world but..."

_But, if you keep thinking you can do things on your own you will never accomplish anything, _it told Knuckles.

"So, what you're telling me is to be more like Sonic? Depending on friends to help me" Knuckles asked. "As if, I'll do what I want, I don't need help."

_If you keep thinking that, Sonic will destroy the world, _it told Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed, then got in his fighting stance.

"Lets' get this thing over and done with before you bore me to tears" Knuckles said.

_Don't say I didn't warn you,_ it thought.

Knuckles ran at the goat, but it dodged his attack before Knuckles could even get into the position he wanted it in. The goat appeared behind Knuckles and then pushed Knuckles onto his stomach with its' head. Knuckles landed on his stomach on the floor of the cave. Knuckles jumped onto his feet as if he was never on the ground. Knuckles got his fists ready again.

"I'm not giving up that easy" Knuckles said.

_You should never give up, but you should also not be...,_ it thought to Knuckles.

"Also not be what?" Knuckles asked.

The goat disappeared and appeared behind Knuckles as it pushed him again. As Knuckles landed on the ground he looked up at the goat, who was standing in front of him.

_...Over confident, _it told him.

The goat smiled at Knuckles as it saw anger in Knuckles eyes. Knuckles jumped to his feet and grabbed the goat by the horns.

"I may have a bad temper, but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to Sonic" Knuckles said.

_That's what I wanted to hear, _it told Knuckles.

Knuckles eyes widened, but he threw the goat at the cave wall anyway. The goat stopped itself from crashing into the wall by using its hooves.

_If I give up, there is no hope. If I'm over confident in defeating my enemies, I'll lose control of my anger and lose the fight. But If I just stay confident and don't worry about the negative. Nothing bad will happen, _Knuckles thought.

As Knuckles turned back to the goat a new expression on his face. Not of anger nor hatred. Just confidence and hope. The goat smiled at Knuckles and ran at him. Knuckles stayed in his position of standing still.

_What is he doing, _the goat thought.

"You told me not to be over confident" Knuckles said. "Well, this is what I think just confidence is."

The goat ran at Knuckles as Knuckles dodged the goats' attack and appeared behind it. Knuckles picked up the goat and threw it on the ground. He then put his hand on the goats' neck and the other hand was in a fist, pointing his knuckles at the goat. The goat just smiled at Knuckles and Knuckles smiled back.

_You have passed, _it told Knuckles.

"So, do I get the horn?" Knuckles asked.

_Of course, but I can't take it out, _it told Knuckles.

"No problem" Knuckles said.

Knuckles took his hands away from the goats' face and wrapped them around one of its' horns. Knuckles pulled with all his might to get the horn out. It came out with a snap and Knuckles was flung against the cave wall from all the force he put into his strength. Knuckles looked at the horn in his hand and smiled.

_So, tell me. What was that tactic you used on me? In all my years of fighting I have never had a fight as exciting or an opponent as smart as you, _it asked Knuckles.

Knuckles got up off the cave floor and dusted himself off.

"I thought maybe all my confidence came to me when I ran at someone, hoping I would knock them down. So I thought why not make it the other way around" Knuckles explained.

_For a Knucklehead you really do have a smart brain and a good heart, _it told Knuckles.

"Yeah, and...HEY!" Knuckles exclaimed.

But the goat was gone before Knuckles could give it a speech about his nickname. All Knuckles was thinking at that moment was how the others were doing and if Sonic was going well with this. Knuckles then looked at the horn in his hand. Knuckles took the vile out of his dreadlocks and opened the lid. Knuckles put the horn it and closed the lid. As the horn touched the side of the vile it turned into sparkly dust as it continued into the vile. Knuckles looked at the vile and smiled.

"One ingredient down, four to go" Knuckles said.

Knuckles put the vile back behind his dreadlocks and ran over to the ledge of the cave. He jumped off the edge and glided over to the edge of the Great Forest where the others would be waiting.

**Whew! My achin' fingers. Anyways this chaps about Knuckles getting his ingredient for the cure. And as you can see so far, each of the characters get an ingredient after learning a lesson or what they need to believe in. Next chaps gonna be about Rouges' ingredient. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, if so leave a review. See ya next chap.**


	11. Sparkle Like A Fish

Chapter 11

Sparkle Like A Fish

Rouge flew over the Great Forest to the Silver Lake. She didn't see why she had to do this. It was just a fish. How could it help save Sonic? She finally found the lake and landed beside it.

"Now, where's that fish?" Rouge asked herself.

Rouge looked into the water, trying to find something sparkly. Since she _was_ a famous jewel thief, finding sparkly stuff was her specialty. As she looked into the water she saw her reflection. She looked at herself and did a few flirt moves to see her reflection's reaction. She looked at her fur and patted it to make it more firmer. Suddenly, some water flicked into her face and a scowl crawled onto her face. She looked across the river and saw a big, purple cat with huge ears fishing with a little green frog.

"Hey! Do You Mind?" Rouge shouted at him.

"Sorry," he called back in a deep, slow voice.

Rouge growled and shook her head of the water. She looked back over at the cat and sighed.

"Have you seen a fish in this lake?" Rouge asked.

"Sure I have. Lots of fish are in this lake," the cat replied.

Rouge lowered her eyelids and sighed.

"No. I'm looking for a specific type of fish," she told the cat.

"What type? I'm Big and I know quite a lot about fish because I fish for them," Big told Rouge.

"I see that," Rouge said.

The frog beside Big croaked and Big smiled.

"And this is my best friend Froggy!" Big exclaimed.

"Pleasure," Rouge said, not interested. "I'm Rouge."

Rouge flew over to Big and landed behind him and watched him fling the fishing rod back and then forward into the water. The string went a few metres away from them and the hook floated atop the water, waiting for its prey.

"Well, I'm looking a very rare type of fish to help someone I know," Rouge told Big.

"What type of rare fish?" Big asked.

"The Sparkle fish," Rouge said.

Big blinked and looked up at Rouge. Froggy croaked and Big nodded in agreement with him.

"I agree," Big said.

Rouge lifted an eyebrow at what Big just did and said. It was like he was understanding what the frog said.

_What a weirdo, _Rouge thought.

"Froggy said that he hasn't seen that fish in the lake before," Big told Rouge.

Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"So ... but how can you understand that frog anyway?" Rouge asked Big.

"Because he's my best friend," Big said.

Rouge huffed and folded her arms.

"Do you want me to help you find the fish?" Big asked.

"No. I can do it on my own. I _am_ a master jewel thief so I don't need help," Rouge told Big.

Froggy croaked again and Big nodded again.

"Froggy said you will be able to find the fish faster if we work together," Big told Rouge.

"I'm a master jewel thief. I don't need any help," Rouge said.

"You will if you're looking for a fish," Big told Rouge.

"Why?" Rouge asked, putting her hands on hips again.

"Because I know a lot about fish and you'll need my help with finding and catching the fish," Big explained to Rouge.

Rouge glared at the cat and then thought he was right. She had never searched for a fish before. And she didn't know how to catch one either, let alone lure it out. She bit her bottom lip and huffed.

"Fine. You can help me find the fish," Rouge said.

Big jumped up and started clapping his hands.

"Goody!" he exclaimed.

Rouge rolled her eyes and pointed at the water.

"How do we find it?" she asked.

Froggy croaked and Big's eyes widened.

"Really!" Big exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Rouge asked in a sigh.

"He said we should head down the lake and see if it's there," Big said.

"Fine," Rouge sighed.

They started walking down the lake with Froggy bouncing behind them. Rouge looked all along the water to see if the fish would appear. Big followed her gaze. Rouge growled and folded her arms.

"This is hopeless! How are we going to find it?" Rouge asked Big.

"I don't know," Big said.

Rouge stopped and glared at him.

"You Don't Know! Then Why Are You Helping Me?" Rouge shouted at Big.

"Because I know lots about fish and I can help you," Big told Rouge, not getting angry back at her. "There's no need to yell."

Rouge growled at him.

"Yes, There Is!" Rouge shouted. "If You Don't Know Where The Fish Is Then Why Bother Help Me?"

"Because you're my new friend and I help my friends," Big told Rouge.

"I am not your friend!" Rouge snarled at him.

While Rouge was yelling at Big, Froggy saw something sparkle in the water and croaked. Big heard him and looked in the water. He pointed in excitement and jumped up and down.

"Look! There It Is!" Big exclaimed.

Rouge stopped yelling and looked at it. It was a greyish-blue and it sparkled in the sunlight and it made her smile. It looked beautiful. Like a gem or jewel that had just been cleaned and was sparkling like the fish was. The fish suddenly jumped out of the water and Rouge tried to catch it but it slipped through her fingers and swam downstream. Rouge took to the sky and flew a few metres above the water. The fish was jumping in and out of the water as it progressed down the stream. Rouge followed the fish as it swam and jumped.

"How can I get it without it swimming away?" Rouge asked herself.

Big threw his rod backwards and then forward. The string flew through the air and the hook went into Rouge's boot. Rouge looked back at him in anger.

"Hey!" Rouge shouted. "I'm trying to get the fish!"

"Use the hook on the fish," Big yelled back to her.

Rouge looked down at her boot and took the hook out. She continued following the fish and saw it heading towards a waterfall. Hers and Big's eyes widened.

"The cliff that leads to Angel Island," Rouge gasped.

"Hurry!" Big shouted.

Rouge swooped down at the fish but missed the fish with hook. She flew back around and swooped again. The fish jumped out of the water and Rouge just barely got its tail fin with the hook.

"Now Big!" Rouge shouted back at him.

Big started to reel in the fish. The fish splashed, trying to get out of hook's hold. Big pulled and reeled it in quicker. The fish was getting a little bit out of the hook as it got near Big. Then as Big reeled it in for a catch, the fish jumped and it got out the hook's hold. Big exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. Rouge gasped as the fish started to swim away but was stopped. Big looked into the water along with Rouge and Froggy's head popped out of the water with fish firmly in his mouth. Big clapped his hands and Rouge smiled.

"Yay! Froggy!" Big shouted.

Froggy jumped out of the water and stood in front of Rouge as she landed. Rouge bent down and took the fish from Froggy.

"Thank you. Both of you. Without your ... help, my friend would've been in serious trouble," Rouge told them. "As well as the world."

"No problem," Big said.

Froggy croaked and him and Big walked through some bushes back to Big's little shack. Rouge looked down at the still fish in her hand. She smiled and flew into the air.

"I wonder if Shadow got his ingredient as hard as I did?" Rouge asked herself.

She flew into the sky and towards the cliff where they were meant to meet up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sure. It's been a while since I last updated any fanfics but that's because of school and homework and my book. But I was on two week school holidays which meant I got at least something done. Sure, this isn't as good as the last two chapters but I was sorta in a hurry to do this. I'm also at the moment drawing the cover for Van Hedgehog as well as working on the oneshot Van Helsing fanfic. I'm not sure if it's gonna be a oneshot yet but ... I'll let you guys know when it's up.<strong>_

_**This is about Rouge getting her ingredient and as you can see, Rouge needed to learn how to work with other people (other than Shadow) as a team. Hope U Enjoyed. R&R**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	12. A Half-Shaped Leaf Doesn't Grow On Ordin

Chapter 12

A Half-Shaped Leaf Doesn't Grow On Ordinary Trees

Shadow was skating through the Great Forest, trying to Deer Meadows. He had been searching for it since he had left Angel Island and he was starting to get very angry. It was a hard to find place since he thought because it had the word 'deer' the name it would have lots of deers in it. well, he hasn't seen a meadow with lots of deers in it.

"Can at least _one _deer come out so I know where it is?" Shadow growled to himself. He turned around a tree and ran through a bush and came to a meadow. He looked around to get a good view of it. The sun was shining up above, a small stream was flowing nearby and the grass was lush and green. A hint of a smile crossed Shadow's features as he saw this place. "Maria, would've loved to see this place."

Shadow began to fall into a day-dream of him with his human friend Maria before she died. He leaned against a tree, with the smile still on his face and slid down the trunk to the ground. He sat on the ground as he continued to day-dream. He sighed in contemplation and looked around when he heard the sound of leaves getting crushed.

Shadow stood up and got into a defensive position. His fists were at the ready to fight when he saw it was only Cream and Cheese. He groaned and sat back down on the ground. "What are you doing out here, kid?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Mr Shadow," she said. He wasn't really paying attention, but his attention was caught when he saw that she had a plant with the half-shaped leaf on it.

"Kid, where did you get that leaf from?"

Cream looked at the plant and smiled, sweetly, that smile of hers as well as Amy's reminded him so much of Maria's. "I found it. I then, put it in a pot to try and make more and it worked."

"Can I have one of the leaves?" Shadow asked her, almost politely and she could tell that.

She shook her head, "Sorry, Mr Shadow."

"Cream, the world is at stake and I need a leaf from that plant for a weird potion to cure a curse that Faker has that somehow will bring the end of the world," Shadow growled in irritation at her.

Cream held on tight to the plant and Cheese got in front of her in defense, "Chao, Chao!"

"Cheese, not now! Sorry, Mr Shadow, but I don't believe Mr Sonic would do such a thing."

Shadow growled and shook in anger and then calmed himself down. He knew better than to punch a six year old little girl. He bent down to her level and put his hand out to her, thinking she will do it this time. "Please … Cream." That has been the first time he has used any manners in ... what ... years. He shook his head and continued. "This is the truth. This is really happening to Sonic. All of us are gathering ingredients to help save Sonic and if we don't by sunset ... the world is ... well, we might as well say it's the end of the world. Please, Cream, if you don't do it for me then for your friends. For Amy and Sonic and all the others. Your Mother also."

Cream looked at Shadow in thought and then, tears started to fall from her eyes and she jumped onto him and hugged him. Shadow, who was not expecting a hug from the little rabbit at all, just stared at her little chao friend, who shrugged. Shadow looked down at Cream and smiled, slightly and patted her back.

"You'll make sure, Mr Sonic, gets cured! Right?" Cream exclaimed.

Shadow let go of the hug and looked down at Cream with small smile, "I'll make sure of it. Sonic, may be annoying at times, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't stay with us all the time." That made a smile go along the rabbit's face as she hugged Shadow again.

"Thank you, Mr Shadow."

"Err … no problem, kid."

She gave him the pot and he plucked the half-star half-heart leaf from the plant. He stood up and ran off to find the others while waving to Cream on the way. He couldn't believe it. He had finally learned how to make new friends easier. And it was all thanks to Cream's help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still on huge writers block. All this week at school we got block exams. UGH! I got butterflies. I hate tests.<strong>_

_**Anyways, you can tell that Shadow's lesson is that he learnt how to be more nicer to other people. The last one will be Amy. Who do you think Amy will come up against in the Great Forest looking for her ingredient?**_

_**VFMH OUT**_


	13. The Cure-Rella Of A Flower

Chapter 13

The Cure-Rella Of A Flower

Amy walked through the Great Forest, looking at all of her surroundings in fear. She felt like she couldn't do it. She felt like she couldn't complete this task … not even for Sonic. Not after facing … HIM … after so long.

"No need to be cautious. He's gone. He disappeared after he bit Sonic that … second time," Amy told herself, gulping. She heard a laugh behind her and turned around. No one was there. "Maybe … it just my mind playing tricks on m…me?"

She continued to walk until she came to that very area where Sonic had saved her from his own ancestor. She took in a deep breath and walked into the small clearing. She looked around at the trees, then at the ground, trying to find the flower she was meant to be searching for. She looked up when she heard another laugh and saw a flower. It was white with a pink stem and light pink lines going along the white petals. It looked so beautiful in Amy's eyes and she could almost see it sparkling in the sunlight. She ran over to it and just as she was about to pick it up, dark blue smoke swirled around her. Amy's eyes widened and she took a few steps back out of fear.

"Oh no. I was right. He didn't disappear. He didn't disappear," she kept telling herself. The smoke formed into a werehog, Sonic's ancestor and he smiled evilly at Amy before roaring at her. Amy took a few steps back. "What do you want?"

He took a few steps towards her. "_What do I want? Revenge! Your boyfriend didn't kill me after I bit him! I just withheld my energy to disappear and wait until the right time. The right time, to KILL YOU! I can't kill you physically, but I can mentally and emotionally!_"

Amy gasped. "He's a spirit!"

"_Yes. Or a werehog spirit. My descendant will bring the end of this world and since you won't be alive to give your friends the final ingredient._" He smirked. "_Well, it'll end that's for sure._"

Amy shook her head as she began to back away from him. This was the reason she didn't want to come back here. She was afraid of Sonic becoming like his ancestor or his ancestor coming back to kill her.

The werehog merely smirked, showing his fangs and lunged at Amy. His body changing into the dark blue smoke again and he went into Amy's body. Amy took a few steps back out of surprise and began to sputter as her hands were brought up to her neck. Her eyes holding fear as she tried to stop the werehog's spirit from possessing her and killing her.

"_Yes! Yes! After I kill you nothing will stop my descendant from destroying this world and telling everyone that the werehogs were never to be dealt with like we once were!_" the evil werehog shouted in her head. Her hands finally clasped around her neck as she began to choke and sputter.

Amy closed her eyes and felt tears sting at them. '_I can't die like this._ _I've always fought Dr Eggman with a brave heart, why am I so scared against this werehog? Is it because he killed my Mother and he could do the same to me? Or … is it because I'm just afraid of losing Sonic to the darkness so much?_' She thought and Amy opened her eyes as tears fell down them. '_No matter, I gotta stop being afraid and start fighting again. I can't keep living a life of fear of this werehog, especially now._' Amy's eyes narrowed and she began to fight to push him out of her body.

"_What?! How Are You Doing This!?_" the evil werehog shouted as she finally got her hands away from her neck and she could breathe properly again.

She grunted as she tried to get the werehog spirit out of her. She used her strong will power. No fear. Soon, the dark blue smoke of the werehog came out of her body and she gasped in shock. She heard him growling.

"_You will pay for this!_" He lunged at her. Amy's eyes widened, but then narrowed. She put her hand out and her Piko Piko hammer appeared, she swung it at him and a loud roar of pain came from his non-existent mouth after. She looked at where he had once been and saw nothing in front of her and sighed in relief.

She put her hammer away and went over to the flower. Amy bent down and picked it up, looking at it with a smile. "I…I did it. I can't believe it." A tear fell down her cheek and she looked to the sky. "I did it, Mother. For you … and Sonic." She looked to where she came from and ran in that direction, hurrying to get the ingredient to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I know I've taken ages to do this, but as I've said I've been on writers block. It's hard to do detail with stories like these when you have writers block. Anyways, as you can see this is about Amy getting her ingredient and she meets Sonic's ancestor as well as the lesson she learns is fear. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
